


Just a Dream

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: Inspired by the Season 2x12 Promo for the episode "You Are Not Your Own"Magnus as Valentine talking to Alec, "You have to believe me."Alec grabs him and says, "If this a game, yours is over."





	Just a Dream

 

After Valentine and Magnus were switched back to their original bodies, Alec had decided to live with Magnus.

* * *

 

**Late one night**

 

Alec and Magnus are laying in Magnus' bed asleep. For the past few nights, Alec has been having the same dream.

It always starts like this.

_Magnus as Valentine talking to Alec, "You have to believe me."_

_Alec grabs him and says, "If this a game, yours is over."_

_Magnus continues to plead with Alec, "Please, Alexander."_

_Alec glares at who he believes is Valentine, "I'm sorry, but I don't." Alec lets go of him and walks away._

_Magnus calls after to him, "Please, believe me."_

 

_Alec watches as they execute Magnus whose still in Valentine's body._

_Two days later they find out that Magnus and Valentine were switched. Alec breaks down._

 

Alec bolts up right and starts gasping. He's covered in sweat.

Magnus wakes up when he fells Alec move. He wraps his arms around Alec. "Shhh. Shhh. It's was just a dream."

"Just a dream", He whispers as strokes Alec's back. Alec wraps his arms around Magnus. Magnus keeps stroking Alec's back while he continues whispering, "It was just a dream."


End file.
